EMVivor Borneo
| returnees = Voice (7) SirAmelio (7) ISamEI (7) cinnanie (7) | video = | previousseason =First Season | nextseason = EMVivor Madagascar | dvd = }}￼'EMVivor Borneo' is the first season of EMVivor. Twists and Changes *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' There was a hidden immunity idol hidden at each tribe's beach as well as in the merge tribe. *'Gaya Island:' Upon winning reward, tribes elected one player from each tribe to go to Gaya Island. There, the member from the winning tribe could choose between a Tribal Immunity Advantage, going through trials for the chance to win an item, or an additional immunity idol clue. Players from losing tribes were able to choose between going through trials for the chance to win an item, or a hidden immunity idol clue. Post merge, this reward applied to individual players, who could choose another merge tribe-mate to attend the Island with them. The following items could be earned through trials at Gaya Island: **'Immunity from rocks' **'Fake Immunity Idol' **'Light Pearl:' Negates the next vote cast against the holder **'Ticket to Gaya Island' Season Summary EMVivor had the castaways isolated into 3 tribes of 6. Also, the Gaya Island twist allowed select tribe members to have cross-tribal discussions in anticipation of a future swap or merge. Mari Mari was continuously outperforming the other tribes, giving them a streak of immunities and slowly removing the mindset that they may have to vote each other out. Meanwhile, with a cheater being removed and losing immunity challenges early on, Sarawak found themselves with only 3 members left. With no swap or merge in sight to save them, they could only count on each other. Angsana also struggled and lost members, but due to the general inactivity of some players, choosing the vote outs was an easy task. Mari Mari was crushing the competition. Due to the lack of conflicts within the tribe, Mari Mari was able to maintain their cult-like mindset, where they would plan as a group of 6 on how to get all members to the final 6 of the game. They have looked for the idol as a group too, and once Bryce found it, he shared it with the tribe, further solidifying the unity within the group. Shortly before the merge however, Brooklyn lost her mind, which lead to Mari Mari losing for the first time and swiftly booting Brooklyn from the game. The three tribes merged at final 11, with a 5-3-3 division. It was clear to Sarawak and Angsana that they had to work together to ensure Mari Mari wouldn't gain majority. Despite Mari Mari's efforts to flip someone over to their side, they lost Alexroberts and found themselves in the minority. It did not last though, as Angsana wanted to weaken Sarawak, working with Mari Mari to eliminate Tillie at final 10. The trust between Sarawak and Angsana was broken, and with paranoia running rampant in the game, they were unable to unite their votes, giving Mari Mari majority in a 4-3-2 vote, sending ponds home. This gave Mari Mari the numbers they needed to systematically vote out N1ed and Anthony, completely wiping out Sarawak by final 6. Within Mari Mari was a strong 3-person alliance, consisting of Claire, Nadine, and Sam, with an easy path to the final 3. Unfortunately, Claire wanted to turn on their other Mari Mari member Bryce, in order to have a better case for herself in front of the jury, which Sam and Nadine didn't agree with. Tucker and Agus, the last 2 Angsana standing, jumped at the opportunity. The 3 person alliance broke apart and went to rocks against each other, resulting in Claire getting eliminated. Angsana was once again in the minority. When all hope seemed lost, Tucker managed to convince Bryce to flip on Mari Mari, getting rid of Nadine, then Sam. Bryce won the final immunity and took Tucker to the end with him. The jurors criticized Tucker for relying a lot on Claire and causing the fatal mistrust between Angsana and Sarawak, while they criticized Bryce for not doing anything until late in the game. In the end, they rewarded Tucker with the gold in a 6-3 vote. Castaways Episode Guide Voting History Notes: In episode 1, Jared was removed from the game for cheating in the first reward challenge. In episode 6, Tara used the Sarawak hidden immunity idol, negating all votes cast against her. In episode 9, Bryce used the Mari Mari hidden immunity idol on Claire, negating all votes cast against her. In episode 9, Sam used the Mariawana tribe hidden immunity idol on Bryce, negating all votes cast against him. In episode 10, Anthony's light pearl canceled Claire's first vote against him. In episode 11, Claire drew the odd rock after a deadlocked tie, eliminating her from the game. Category:Seasons